


Am I tight?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, comforting!ian, insecure!mickey, mick is a lil worry monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey is insecure that Ian doesn't love their sex life as much as he does. His boyfriend assures him he'll always want him.





	Am I tight?

Ian was sat on the couch of their apartment with two palmfuls of Mickey's ass. His boyfriend was grinding down on his boxer cladded dick and Ian panted 'lube. Now.'

He felt far too desperate to sink in and feel his lover. Mickey shook his head 'no. Just want you to get on me.' Ian frowned and searched his face. He spoke obviously ''m not gonna hurt you, jackass. Why'd you want to do a spit ride?' It has been forever since either was too poor or dumb to think it was enjoyable at all.

Mickey hesitated and Ian waited patiently, occupying himself with squeezing his ass. Mickey looked away and whispered 'am I tight?' Ian's voice emphasised his confused 'what?'

Mickey sighed and moved off his lap, slinking low next to him. Mickey mumbled 'wanna feel good for you.' Ian replied immediately 'what the fuck? You always do. What are you talking about?' The older boy sighed and spoke sadly 'you're gonna get bored. Sticking it up the same ass. 'M probably all loose now. Have been fucked since I was a kid.' 

Ian was started by his words. He felt shitty for not realising his boyfriend had been thinking such ridiculous thoughts. He pressed 'you tired of my dick? Been more than enough years. Wish it was some other douchebag, something different filling you up?' He knew his question was completely unfair but he had to highlight his point.

Predictably, Mickey venomous denied 'don't be so fucking stupid. I love you, why would I not want you?' Ian stroked his hair and summarised 'see? Me too. I can literally just think about your ass and,' Ian smirked as he waved his arms around dramatically 'boom. Instant hard on. Could probably jizz my pants like a damn 13 year old just looking at ya.'

Mickey smiled and chuckled softly. He hurriedly spoke 'I fucking love it when you bang me. Feels amazing. Want you to feel like that too.' Ian turned and clambered over his body.

He grinned 'I do. It's perfect, Mick. Take it so good, swallow me up every damn time. Want me to show you?' Mickey gulped and wordlessly nodded.

They both panted as they came down from the high. Ian searched Mickey's blissed out face and blinked his eyes at his best fucking friend in the whole world. He ordered 'don't think that crap again, alright? You're defiantly the best lay I've ever had.' Mickey snorted as he playfully shoved him with his elbow 'too fucking right I better.'

Ian sighed 'love you.' Mickey replied instinctively 'love you too. Now shut the fuck up and let me recover. Christ, firecrotch, that was some serious shit you just pulled.' Ian smirked silently, still thinking it was a huge ass achievement to wear out his lover.


End file.
